Please refer to FIG. 1 for an embodiment of a traditional barbeque stove 10, which comprises a stove 11 being coupled to a stove base 12 and having an upper casing 111 pivotally coupled to a lower casing 112; a rod base 14 and a mechanical base 13 being disposed on two corresponding sidewalls 113, 114 of the stove 11 respectively; wherein a motor 15 is installed on the mechanical base 13; an insert hole 151 is disposed at a position of a rotary axle center of the motor 15 and faces one side of the rod base 14; and an opening 141 is disposed on the rod base 14 and aligned precisely with the insert hole 151, such that when one end of a barbeque stick 16 is coupled with the insert hole 151 and the other end is coupled with the opening 141, then the barbeque stick 16 is parallel to the upper and lower casings 111, 112; and when the motor 15 is turned on, the insert hole 151 is rotated to drive the barbeque stick 16 to rotate in the same direction as well. Food such as mutton brochette or chicken brochette is stuck on the barbeque stick 16, and thus the food can be heated evenly by the heating substance (such as coal or alcohol) of the stove 11 and the rotation of the barbeque stick 16 to cook a delicious dish.
Further, the barbeque stick 16 comprises a rod 161 and a handle 162. Please refer to FIG. 1 again. An end of the rod 161 facing an end of the motor 15 is coupled to the handle 161 and the other end is coupled with the insert hole 151, and the section of the rod 161 adjacent to the handle 162 is coupled with the opening 151 such that the barbeque stick 16 can be rotated in the same direction above the lower casing 112 according to the rotation of the insert hole 151. Further, the handle 162 is substantially in a long cylindrical shape to facilitate users to take the heated barbeque stick 16 from the stove 11 by the handle 162 and protect the user from getting burned by the heated barbeque stick 16.
However, the barbeque stick of such prior art is usually installed on a stove of the same size. If the stove is broken, then it is necessary to replace the barbeque stick together with the barbeque stove and thus wastes resources. Therefore, designing a barbeque stick that can be installed on barbeque stoves of different size is an important subject that demands immediate attention.